Autumn Leaves
by Lamanth
Summary: ONE SHOT – It was your season and I still see your face in all the colours around me. Yaoi Miguel/Raul WAVE


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade or any of its characters, merchandise, TV rights, ect… (I think you get the point.)

* * *

Summery

ONE SHOT – It was your season and I still see your face in all the colours around me. (Miguel/Raul) (Yaoi)

Like all of my work this is just something that happened to float through the empty void inside my head. Like it or hate it please R and R as honest opinions are always welcomed, as are random acts of worship.

* * *

Lamb: Well I'd given up all hope of writing anything for this WAVE, but I though you deserved my to at least try so I sat down about and hour ago and came up with this.

**Muse:** At least it's another fic for your WAVE Lili-chan.

_Dedi:_ Yeah, so this is dedicated to **AnimeQueen48** cus Miguel/Raul is her baby. So **AnimeQueen48** this is for you.

Lamb: As always sorry for any bad spelling and if you feel the need to throw things at me please wait until I've hidden behind the sofa kay!?

M**use: **On with the fic!

* * *

_I'm wishing on a star to follow where you are,  
I'm wishing on a dream to follow what it means,_

_And I wish on all the rainbows that I see,  
I wish on all the people who really dream,_

_I'm wishing on a star to follow where you are,_

* * *

**Autumn Leaves**

Miguel's POV

The light of the dying the sun paints the streets with a brilliant golden gleam, and all around me the trees blaze in bright dazzling colour as if each one were on fire. This is the season the reminds me most of you, when the memories of what we once hand and the pain of what I lost. Everywhere that I look I see the colours that belong to you. This time of year is yours and forever will be.

In the fall when the leaves whisper together and the winds brushed against my skin, more keenly then do I remember the soft caress of your hands. They way you would brush the hair from my eyes as you murmured sweet nothings into me ear.

I walk with my head down, watching the red and gold leaves pass under my feet. Refusing to look at anyone avoiding all eye contact; I don't want anyone to see into that empty void that I carry around since you died. Since you cheated and left me alone. You didn't tell me that for weeks the world had been falling down around you. Never once said a single word, instead just curling further in on yourself.

Why could you never just tell me what was wrong? Me of all people. You knew how much I cared, you had to have known that would never have minded putting you first. But then again, that submissive streak was just part of your nature, you would always give in to the will of someone stronger. Whether it was you sister or myself, you always gave in without a fight. But you had not the right to hide this from me; you should have said something, anything. But you didn't you just quietly slipped away, you just left me behind in a world that would never be the same.

I don't even have to think now as I walk towards the bridge where we used to meet every morning, in the beginning when our love was new and I couldn't imagine a day when you would not be part of my life. My feet move of their own accord, it's funny but I don't even have to look where I'm going anymore. I memorised this route long ago, just like the way your emerald eyes would gleam when on those rare accessions you were up to mischief is indelibly ingrained in my mind.

But more than anything I remember your come-and –get-me look, daring me to reach out, to step out of my comforting little bubble. That look which said more than mere words ever could. A dare, a challenge, a plea, a confession and oh so much more. Begging me to stand up and acknowledge the connection that we couldn't have fought even if we had wanted to.

The sounds of my footsteps as I approach, echo emptily as I cross the old stone bridge, stopping at the apex. I lean on the cold and slightly rusted railings, feeling the icy hardness of the metal through the thin cotton of my shirt. I can not help but sigh as I watch the dark waters below, churning angrily, the bright coppers and golds of fallen leaves swirling in the dark mix. You told me once, that you thought I was like those dark waters when first we met; confused, angry, a million thoughts churning, rushing through my head all at once. I had smiled softly and said that was probably true, but all that changed when you came into my life.

And it changed yet again, when you departed this world and left me alone. As I continue to stare at the ragging waters I can feel my eyes stinging and my vision blurs; I'm not going to cry. I can't seem to anymore, it's almost as if I have run out of tears, I have shed so many since your passing. But looking at that dark river I remember you words from long ago and know the truth of the, for that's what I felt like right now. I'm back in that dark place I dwelt in before I met you; I'm confused, lonely, angry, upset and more than anything I miss you.

I miss you so much that I can't breathe. The love I have for you will never, could never, die but at the same time I hate you for leaving my like this. Without so much as a goodbye you slipped out of my life, and left me alone in the season which will always remind me most of you.

* * *

Lamb: Yeah, well you know I suck a happy endings even on my best days Lili-chan and today is very much and angst kinda day.

**Muse:** No kidding there.

_Dedi:_ Well we hop you liked it AnimeQueen48.

Please R and R I'd love to know what you thought.

Big luv see ya

Lamanth


End file.
